backyardsportsfandomcom-20200215-history
Old School New Kids Lines
There are the lines I created for the newer 3 Backyard Kids (Arthur, Joey, and Samantha) as if they were in the older games. ARTHUR CHEN Meet The Players *Hi, my name is Arthur Chen. I'm really good at baseball. *I play video games, read comic books, and collect lots of action flicks. Do you collect all that stuff? They're really neat. I could win an award for my collection. *Concentration and meditation are my key words. Use them and we'll be the champions. *You haven't seen Luanne around, have you? She's the cute little girl carrying around that teddy bear. She has such superb speed that she actually beat me in a race one day. Pretty neat... for a four year old. *I like to hang out with Achmed and Amir. Every weekend they let me and my other friends into their house to rock out and play video games. *What does the word "zen" mean anyway? Pick Me *Now's the time! *I'm rarin' to go! *Please pick me for your team! Picked *Thanks! *It's an honor. Not Picked *Oh. *I understand... Batting *Behold my strength! *I'll knock out this ball. Struck Out *I failed... *I must concentrate more than that. My meditation can never ever be a waste of time. It calms my mind. Strike *Oh, man. *HMPH! *Huh? Ball *That ball almost scared me. Home Run *Hey-YYAAAAAHH! *I smell great victory. Pitching *Behold my fury! *I have careful aim to the catcher. Tired *I'm so tired, I'm losing focus... *I need to meditate to get myself well rested again. Striking Out *Hey-Yah! *Knock out! JOEY MACADOO Meet The Players *Heya, I'm MacAdoo! Joey MacAdoo! *Every morning I jog 300 yards. That's 3 times longer than a football field. Here, I could jog from the left side to the right then back to the left and then back right again. *You're not taking me to the library, aren't you? If you're looking for bookworms, you should check elsewhere. *The pros are awesome! Maybe someday I'll be one when I grow up. *One day when I was jogging in the woods, there was a beehive on the path. I didn't even notice that beehive. So I accidently stepped on it, and boy were the bees mad! I was so panicked I almost couldn't find a place to hide, fortunatly, there's a pond to go in before I even got stung. I hid under the water and the bees passed by. Whew! But I got soaked. But hey, it's better to be soaked than stung, cause when I got home, I changed my clothes, and I felt like nothing happened. Pick Me *I know you'll win if you pick me. *Come on and pick me! *Oh, you oughta pick me. You oughta! Picked *Alright! Let's go! *Bring it on! Not Picked *Dang... *You'll just be lucky if you win without me. Batting *Here we go! *I'm gonna crush the ball outta sight! Struck Out *NO! NO!! NO!!!! *Dang... Strike *Missed it! *So that WAS a good chance to swing! *How'd I miss that?! Ball *Hey! Pay attention! Home Run *YES! *Now that's happenin'! Pitching *I'll show you. *Ready or not, here it comes! Tired *Must... (pants) keep... going... *Just one... (pants) more... Striking Out *See ya! *What did I tell ya? SAMANTHA PEARCE Meet The Players *Samantha Pearce here and I love to play all kinds of sports. My friends call me Ripgirl. *Surf's up, dudes and dudettes! *I have three words to say about baseball... RA... DI... CAL!!! *I really love to hang out at the beach and surf. When I'm not surfing, I like to relax and sunbathe. It has lots of good vitamin D (Duh-ee), d-udes. The bogus thing about it is you can get a sunburn. Ouch! *I heard Achmed and Amir and the Knights of Rockville are thinking about having me play the bass guitar in the band. That would be way cool. I can play the air bass guitar real good. (sings) Dododododododododododododododo!! Was that rockin' or what? *The next surfin' trophy should have my name written all over it. I betcha! I'm such an awesome surfer and can hang ten so well and I'm only a kid. Pick Me *You ready to pick me for your team? *My surfin' skills are as awesome as in this sports game. *Hey, dudes! Picked *Surf's up! *Great, I'll go get my skateboard! Oh, skateboards aren't allowed here. Not Picked *Bogus decision. *Peace out. Batting *I'm gonna slam this baby to the ocean! *I can hit the ball when I hang ten! Struck Out *Bogus! *Bogus, bogus, bogus! Strike *Bummer. *That was lame. *At least it ain't a strike out yet. Ball *Dude! Home Run *RA-DI-CAL! *"Sea" you later! Pitching *Time to release the beast. *It's Ripgirl time! Tired *I'm wiped out. *How am I gonna hang ten when I'm tired? Striking Out *Oh, yeah! *(sings) I'm feelin' goo-ood! Yeah!